


That beautiful tail

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, V is his own character AU, idk if the boys can actually only partly transform but in this fic Vergil can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V wants something that Vergil isn't in the mood to give him. Thankfully they find the perfect compromise.





	That beautiful tail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Small moans fill the silence of the chamber, but Vergil doesn’t pay any attention to them, turning the page of the book he has in his hands as he keeps reading with interest.

By how calm he’s acting, one wouldn’t expect to see what’s happening right on the other side of the bed, so close to Vergil and yet so far: V is completely naked, his legs spread but not so far that he would touch Vergil’s – he’s been ordered not to touch him if he wants this to continue and he absolutely doesn’t want this to be over before he comes – his head turned to the side, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed as he keeps fucking himself on Vergil’s tail. The bastard isn’t even making any motions to help him so V has to do it all by himself but it’s not so bad: at least he can set his own rhythm like this.

The tail feels huge and in fact he can fit only a small part of it inside, but it’s so filling that V can’t really complain now, can he?

 

If there’s one thing that can be said about V is that he has a certain… appetite for some things, and as fun as it is to indulge him from time to time, Vergil doesn’t have the same high drive as the other, but all it took was a brilliant idea from V’s part and would you look at that? They’ve found a solution to this problem.

Vergil would’ve never thought about it; he must admit it, he isn’t the most imaginative person in the world, but thankfully V completely makes up for it, and now he can enjoy some fun times while Vergil is occupied with other stuff and everybody is happy in the end.

 

It doesn’t always go smoothly though, and more often than not Vergil finds what happens beside him too _distracting_ to do anything else and he joins the fun. Really, V is a sight to behold during those moments and that’s why Vergil does his best to never look at the other side of the bed; he knows that even a glance means that it’s over for him, but sometimes the temptation is too hard to resist.

Unfortunately for V, this time that doesn’t seem to be the case.

 

He can see that, even with his legs crossed, there is a bit of a bulge forming inside his pants, and he really wants to touch it, to pull Vergil’s cock out and to suck it until he’s fully hard, or to let him fuck his mouth he isn’t picky, but the rules are clear: he’s never allowed to touch him in these situations and no, calling for him isn’t allowed either.

If Vergil joins him it will be on his own volition, but that doesn’t mean that V hasn’t tried to circumvent that rule: sometimes he likes to put on a show on purpose, grinding maybe a bit to forcefully against the tail, his voice louder than usual, his moan exaggerated, his lips parted in that exact way he knows Vergil likes, but unfortunately after the first times Vergil has caught on and now he either tells him to quiet down or he just outright ignores him.

 

V’s body jolts and a loud moan escapes his lips, but this time he isn’t faking it; it’s real.

He feels so close, so so close, and all he can do is to pick up the pace, fucking himself on that large tail over and over, grunting for the effort but never stopping.

He puts a hand around his cock, fingers squeezing his shaft as he starts to move them up and down, up and down, biting his lips before he could beg Vergil to _just join him please_.

And yet he can’t help but look at him, at how comfortably he’s reading, as if V wasn’t there, like there was a wall separating them, but V _knows_ he must be listening, that even if it’s subtle, he’s paying attention; he must be.

And damn it all, _he’s so beautiful_.

 

On his part, Vergil is doing a pretty good job at enjoying the book, but maybe the fact that he had already read it when he was little is helping since he knows the story already. He could’ve read something else, but he wanted to get reacquainted with some of the classics he had adored as a kid, a way to see if they’ve actually surpassed the test of time.

Still, he can’t completely ignore the moans that are coming from V and yes, it is having an effect on him, but it’s not enough to make him want to act on it – at this point it has also become a matter of pride and he has no intentions of giving in – and so he keeps turning pages.

He feels a bit generous though, and since V sounds like he’s _really_ close, he begins to actually move his tail, digging deeper inside of V, who arches his back and moans again, now very loudly, as he keeps grinding back with his hips, clearly exhausted but he’ll be damned if he stops; he can rest later.

 

He freezes when he feels a hand that isn’t his resting on his leg and he turns to V, ready to reprimand him because _what did he say about touching_ … but V hasn’t even noticed it; his face is distorted by pure bliss and he’s keeping grinding and grinding. He must’ve reached out of it out of instinct and… that’s unexpectedly cute and makes something warm boil inside of Vergil who curses himself for his weakness but… he’ll let this slide, just this once.

With one hand he keeps holding the book but he lowers the other to rest atop of V’s, and the other immediately grabs it, squeezing it hard, and Vergil squeezes back, letting him hold onto that as he gets closer and closer…

 

With a last moan, V finally comes, spilling himself on his stomach, riding his orgasm until he’s dry and oversensitive, and even then, he indulges in it a bit more than one would usually do.

 

The room becomes quiet again, the only exceptions are the pants coming out of V’s lips as he catches his breath, tail long disappeared between his legs. He’s still holding Vergil’s hand and the other hasn’t pulled away either.

V turns on his side then, draping his other arm around Vergil and nuzzling against him with his head – but still keeping some distance because he doesn’t want to get him dirty. Vergil says nothing and lets him be; he knows he needs this.

 

It’s when he feels him peeking up with his head, clearly with his gaze on the book, that Vergil knows he’s recovered.

\- The Three Musketeers… really? -.

V’s voice sounds tired, but there’s also a hint of amusement in it.

\- Yes -, Vergil nods, turning his head towards the other, - Why? Do you have a problem with that?- .

V shakes his head, resting his head again on the bed, eyes closed and the muscles that are finally starting to relax as he decides that it wouldn’t be so bad to take an impromptu nap; ten minutes, that’s all he needs, then he’ll get up and take a shower and who knows, maybe he’ll join Vergil and do some reading on his own.

 

He doesn’t let go of Vergil’s hand not even for a moment, even as sleep takes over him.

Vergil doesn’t let go either.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's my links page so that, if you want, you can support me on other platforms as well! ](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/links)


End file.
